We're Time Idiots
by TwinkSnixx
Summary: When Tonia stark accidentally pulled the trigger of her father's time machine. James, Nikki and Tonia are sucked into the portal. They've never expected that they'll travel back to the past even before they existed. Pairing are StevexNatasha, TonyxPepper
1. Chapter 1

This is really my first avenger fic.

Pairings are: Steve and Natasha, Pepper and Tony, Thor and Jane, Bobbi and Clint, Bruce and Betty.

Chapter 1

Steve, Natasha, Clint and Tony were sitting in the couch watching some cheesy romantic movie after a mission in Poland. Natasha was snuggling close to Steve. Tony was sitting down crossed legged with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He tried to make a prank to Steve and Natasha of how lovey dovey they are but not to do so because he was too tired and wouldn't take the risk of having one of Natasha's gun pointed at his forehead.

"Clint, I'm off to the laboratory to do some work. Stay here and watch this two love birds fall asleep." Tony said, he stood up and placed the empty glass on the nearest nightstand.

Clint nodded and his eyes fell back on the movie they were watching earlier. Since Steve and Natasha announce they were dating; Tony and Clint would always tease them both.

30 Minutes later, the movie ended. Steve and Natasha stood up from the couch; not taking there eyes of each other.

'_geez. Get a room_.' Clint thought and rolled his eyes slowly.

"Are you going to take off each other's eyes because I'm going."

Suddenly, I huge THUMP was heard in the kitchen. Natasha and Steve stood up and went to their fighting position. Clint was flat on the floor with 3 teenagers in his back. They saw a red headed, a blonde and a strawberry blonde.

"Shit. I'm going to kill you Tonia!" Shouted the red headed girl who sounded a bit like Natasha.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch the machine." Replied the strawberry blonde.

"What are we going to do now? I'm in a middle of an interrogation and suddenly I was sucked in a stupid portal and look at us. We're basically fucked up right now." The red headed said.

"Cut it off!" The blonde lad said, he was basically the one who is almost crushed besides Clint.

Steve and Natasha was so confused what was the commotion about. They've stood their in place and watch the teens argue about how they are 'fucked up'

"Guys, a little help here." Clint winced.

The three teens' head went straight to Clint. They've immediately stood up and the blonde boy offered a hand. Clint straightened up and cleared his throat,

"So… this is so awkward but who are you?"

The three stood up there in silence not knowing what to say. The girl, mentioned Tonia, took a step forward.

"I'm Antonia Stark. The next and only heir of Stark Corporation and The daughter of Pepper and Tony Stark." Tonia said, "and these are my cousin –ish, Nikki Rogers and James Rogers. Oh and they're twins." She finished.

"I don't understand." Steve said in confusion.

Nikki rolled her eyes at Tonia and took a step forward, "Basically we're from the future not until our beloved cousin, Tonia, messed up Uncle Tony's time machine. I'm Alessandra Nikolaevna Rogers, you can call me Nikki for short and This is my fraternal twin, James Alexandr Rogers you can call him James. Obviously we're Steve's daughter and…"

"and I'm guessing I'm the mother?" Natasha cut in.

"Yeah." Nikki said slowly, " Because I'm red headed and I look a lot like you."

Steve and Natasha blushed and fell awkward. Steve looked at Natasha who blushed even more.

"Look, we landed on your Mom and Dad's lovey dovey days." Tonia snickered. Nikki turned around and made a really dangerous stare. She was already holding her knife so tight.

James saw his twin turning red, It wasn't a good sign. His twin will attack anytime. "Keep you cool, Nikki. Let go of your knife."

Nikki groaned and sighed, She let go of her knife because she doesn't want another riot…again, "Fine." She breathed.

Clint whispered, "She is really the daughter of Natasha… Very very dangerous."

Steve nodded and continued watching the teens who was about to create a riot.

Another THUMP was heard again and it was a little girl.

"Oh shit…" Nikki cursed.

"DADDY!" Kloudette screamed and hugged him. Steve, on the other hand, subconsciously hugged back.

"Kloudette, come here." Nikki said. The little girl and let go of her 'dad' and went to her elder sister.

"Who's she?" Clint butted in.

"She's the youngest. Her name is Emerald Kloudette Rogers. She's the only one who inherited mom's eyes." James said and pointed Kloudette who is still hugging her sister.

"Nikwi, Why is dad acting so weird?" Kloudette said to her sister, She pointed at her parents who were looking away from each other.

"Klou, you're going to be confused about this but we're in an another time." Nikki crouched at her level, She looked at Tonia, James, Natasha, Steve and Cint.

Klou was agaped.

"How did you get here, Klou?" James asked.

"Well, um… I was running around and Uncle Tony was fixing his Iron doll and I pressed on something and I landed on Daddy!" She said in reply.

Nikki frowned. She was thinking of a plan… She stared at Klou's pendant and she had an idea! "Lets call your dad, Tonia."

"Are you crazy? We're like 17 years in the past!" Tonia replied.

"Oh come on, you're dad is Tony Stark." Nikki Challenged.

"I know but we're in the Freakin' past." Tonia retorts

"Oh yeah?! It was your fault.!" Nikki screamed.

"It wasn't"

"was"

"It wasn't!"

"STOP. BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" James shouted to the both of the girls. He swore this two won't stop bickering. He turned around, "I'm sorry" he said referring to Clint, Steve and Natasha who was standing there in awkward silence.

"Ok. We need to get this straight. Plan A we need to call them and Plan B we need to rebuild a time machine.

"Ok fine." Tonia mumbled. She reached for her pocket and handed the advance phone to Nikki.

Nikki snatched the phone and type her parent's phone number. They've waited for a minute. Luckily, someone answered and it wasn't really…

"ALESSANDRA ROGERS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Said, a booming voice that sounded like Natasha.

Nikki gulped a bit and knew she was really in big trouble. "Mom, we're kinda stuck here…"

"Where?"

"It's a when… We accidentally time travelled with… Kloudette…"

"Wait what… time… KLOUDETTE!? YOU BROUGHT KLOUDETTE? YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY! AND JAMES YOU'RE ALSO IN BIG TROUBLE." The future Natasha in a deadly tone.

"Uhh..."

"I'm going to find tony as soon as possible. We're going to rescue you one week tops. I'm in Paris on a vacation with your dad. I'll call you back as soon as possible." With that, The future Natasha hung up leaving Nikki, James, Tonia and Kloudette stuck in 2012.

"Who wants shawarma? "Tonia suggested.

Nikki groaned and carried her baby sister away from Tonia.

James stood there beside Tonia with the 3 avengers. Clint was cracking up and The other two was still blushing.

**Review!**

**A/N I'm not really sure what will happen to this story… but I'm planning to continue it though **

**I'm really sorry if my grammar sucks. English is really not my first language.**

**I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE!**

**Love and always,**

**TwinkSnixx**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO… as I promised, I'll continue this. Here's chapter 2 **

Chapter 2

"Who wants shawarma?" Tonia suggested.

Nikki groaned and carried her baby sister away from Tonia.

James stood there beside Tonia with the 3 avengers. Clint was cracking up and The other two was still blushing.

Tonia went to the washroom leaving James alone with the avengers.

"I'm really really sorry about them. Nikki isn't really fond of Tonia." James said, shyly. Clint noticed that James is really shy like Steve.

"Why?" Natasha furrowed her eyebrows.

FLASHBACK:

_Nikki was pissed off. She was going to babysit, Tonia Stark. Her uncle, Tony, asked her to keep an eye on Tonia for a few days because after escaping the tower, She had million dollar worth of shopping spree. Well of course, Nikki thought of it as babysitting and she couldn't say no to her uncle._

_Nikki went downstairs to find Tonia only to babysit. When the elevator opened, She wasn't there. She went to her room and found a note in the nightstand that say,_

_I'll be gone for a while. I'll send you a post card in Shanghai_

_Love,_

_Tonia_

_Nikki groaned. Tonia is impossible. Nikki couldn't believe that Tonia has escaped._

"_JARVIS!" Nikki shouted._

"_Yes, Ms. Rogers?" Came a voice._

"_I need you to track Antonia Stark right now._

"_Yes, Ma'am" _

_1 minute later…_

"_I'm afraid Ms. Antonia Stark left the U.S. 30 minutes ago."_

"_Oh god. I'm practically in trouble." She said to herself, She ran and picked up a few deadly items so that she could beat the daylight of Tonia._

"_Jarvis, I need you to tell Mom, Dad, Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper that I'll go to Shanghai." She said in a hurry._

_In Shanghai…_

_Tonia Stark was tired already after carrying more than 8 bags of clothes, perfume and other good stuff as she said. Her stomach grumbled. She wanted a nice restaurant for satisfaction. But wait, She's Antonia Stark… Which means…_

_Tonia Stark was greeted by the Paparazzi. She paid the service crew who will park her rented car and walk into the carpet. She signed some autographs then, she proceeded entering the club._

_She ate some nice cuisines but after that, She drank a lot of vodka. Many boys are already surrounding her. Laughing with her jokes._

_After a while, a boy was trying to kiss her. She quickly dodged._

"_Hey stop it." She hissed._

"_Just one quick kiss." The boy replied, He continued his lips to position on hers until, He felt a sharp object across his neck._

"_You kiss her, I'll kill you with my bear hands." Said a threatening voice._

_Tonia pushed the boy out of her face, Her eyes widened when she saw Nikki holding a Knife; positioned in the unknown boy's neck._

"_Make one move. I'll cut your neck and spleen." She continued to threaten._

_The boy winced and hurried to get away in the booth. Nikki relaxed and hid her favorite knife. Tonia was grateful she was their but she could see that Nikki isn't really ecstatic._

"_What are you doing here?" Tonia questioned._

_Nikki's face was close to frowning. She gave the 'look' that says 'Welcome to The Nikkiville where you'll receive a terrifying nightmare'. Of course, Nikki had many kinds of the 'look' but this one is not a good news._

"_Trying to pick you up, Antonia." She hissed._

"_Can we stay here for awhile?" Tonia begged._

"_No"_

"_Please"_

"_No"_

"_Please"_

"_No because we're going back to New York." Nikki dragged her outside of the club. Tonia couldn't fight back because there was a knife pointed in her back. Make one move, your chopped._

_The next day, The avengers plus their kids woke up. They were going to the kitchen as usual but their eyes widened when they saw Tonia all tied up with Nikki spoon feeding her with soup._

"_What happened?!" Pepper demanded and ran to her daughter. She quickly untie Tonia and hugged her tightly. "and why is she all tied up."_

"_First of all, Uncle Tony asked me to babysit her. Then, I soon found out she was already in Shanghai. I picked her up but she tried to escape so I tied her up until this morning." Nikki explained._

"_Tonia, YOU WENT TO SHANGHAI?" Pepper shouted._

"_Mom…"_

"_YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLANATION ABOUT THIS." She said, "Oh and Nikki?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thank you for watching my daughter." She smiled and looked at Tonia again._

"_Yeah no problem." She smiled._

"_I bet she could do that to her Uncle." Clint whispered to Steve._

"_What?" He replied._

"_She could tie Tony in a chair if we ask her to babysit Tony next." He joked._

"_Hey, don't say that to my daughter."_

"_I was joking." Clint put his hands up._

_Needless to say, James was practically their from the time Uncle Tony asked Nikki to keep and eye on Tonia to the point where Nikki tied her up in the chair last night._

END OF FLASHBACK

"ohh," Clint nodded slowly, "She's really dangerous, aye?"

"Yup" James popping up the 'p',

"_Maybe, James could tell some spoilers in the future." _Clint thought. "Hey, James, What happened to Anastasia here and Captain Chastity?" He whispered.

He smiled a bit, "Well, they got married. Our mom from the future said that they fell in love when dad got injured and mom was devastated. Let's just say its 2 years from now."

"Do I have kids?" Clint asked him hoping that he will say yes.

"Yes." James said, Clint jumped through his head. "Her name is Helaina Clarisse Barton, She's 12."

Xxxxxxx

Natasha and Steve left when Clint asked if he had a child in the future. They've got a lot to talk about their 'future' but neither of them dared to say the topic because of serious awkwardness.

Natasha couldn't believe that not only she is going to get married with him but she's also going to have children with the one and only Captain America!

Steve, on the other hand, was breathless. He couldn't believe that he had the guts to ask Natasha to marry him.

Steve coughed, breaking the silence, "They're great." He said, referring to their future children.

"Yeah." She replied.

"James looks a lot like me, Nikki looks a lot like you and Kloudette is a good mixture of us." He said, shyly.

Natasha blushed. Not just an ordinary blush, but a blush that only Steven Rogers could do.

The two stared each other for the next minutes. They were so close at kissing when suddenly,

"Nikwi! Be careful!" Came a little girl's voice who is obviously Kloudette.

Steve offered Natasha a hand and quickly stood up and ran. They went directly to the training room and saw Nikki Kicking some guys.

Steve and Natasha went to their fighting position to help Nikki out.

One guy tried to grab a hold of Kloudette.

"Oh no you don't. you're not touching my sister." Nikki threatened, She ran quick and knocked out the guys with her thighs.

Steve kicked and punch the other one too. Natasha ran to Nikki and a crying to Kloudette.

"Sissy, who are they?" She whimpered.

"I don't know but I think those were from our time." She continued to stroke Kloudette's long red curls.

**Please review!**

**A/N If you're curious about their age, here it is…**

**Nikki, James and Tonia are sixteen.**

**Kloudette is 5.**

**I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE.**

**I'm really sorry if there's any confusion in this chapter. You could PM me for clarifications and ideas.**


End file.
